gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep.8 (Part 1)
Plot (On Team Incredible) Emily: 'You see Skylar, didn't I tell you? '''Skylar: '''I, was, wrong. However was it possible? '''Emily: '''I'm not telling you. But now, Gumball's mine. '(in confessional) Skylar: 'I really ponder about Emily's plan. Everything pointed towards Emily's elimination. And with a wild card Gumball out here, I'm not sure what things will be like going forward. '(out) Skylar: 'Emily... '''Emily: '''Yes, Skylar. '''Skylar: '''Now that you made some move, what will you do going forwards? '''Emily: '''I don't plan Skylar, I go on this ride and let it take me as far as possible. '''Skylar: '''Oh, because for someone like you. I would expect otherwise. '''Emily: '''Hey, with Gumball by my side, I know I'll never fall. '''Skylar: '''Emily, Gumball's my best friend. How can you hook up? '''Emily: '''Er.......Never mind. Right now, I have a date with density. (Emily walks away.) '(in confessional) Skylar: 'I wonder about whether Emily used me or not. She might be mad that I tried the questionable carry through the beach walk. But I am a free girl, and I will defend my friend in what seems like tough times. '(out) (Meanwhile) (Gumball is sitting down as Emily walks over.) Emily: '''Hey scrumptious. '''Gumball: '''Oh hi Emily. '''Emily: So, what are you doing? What I meant was, who are you thinking about? Gumball: 'Not really important right now. '''Emily: '''So long as I'm here with you, what do you say we make out? '''Gumball: '''No, not really. '''Emily: '''Tonight is a beautiful, starry night. Don't you feel like walking along the beach? Especially with those you admire, or should I say love the most? '''Gumball: '''No, my legs are sorta tired. '(in confessional) Emily: 'It makes no sense. I knew that we were separated by this, thing in the middle of the road. So I go through and move it, I go over, and my partner won't budge. It's like there's.....a barrier between us ALL OVER AGAIN. '(out) Emily: '''Oh, that's a big bench you're sitting on. Seems as if there's room for a- second organism. (Gumball looks at the length of the bench, and notices that Emily can sit down.) '''Gumball: '''Eh, I don't know. Looks small to my point of view. '''Emily: '''ALRIGHT! I DON'T GET IT! HOW CAN YOU NOT ACCEPT ME WHEN THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN US?! '''Gumball: Alright, I'll tell ya. I know what you did at Tribal Council this evening. You switched the votes. Switching them is one thing, switching them for a worthy love of my life is another. Me and Teri had something special, she had my point of views. She was someone I could relate too. We made out, yes. But I'll have you know that we did that because you were right, WE LOVE EACH OTHER! You're just a dirty bag who's due back in jail when this is over. I don't see happiness in you, I SEE HATE! SO STUFF THAT DOWN YOUR THROAT! (in confessional) Emily: 'I can't believe that Gumball attacked me like that. But I know he doesn't mean it. Yeah, Yeah he was probably a bit over excited from tonight's vote. '(out) (in confessional) Gumball: Okay, I know I don't REALLY like Teri, but I just PRETEND to, to make Emily mad. There, I said it, remember that folks, oh, and also remember that my REAL girlfriend is Skylar. Yeah, I know that Emily wants to befriend her, but she is NOT her friend. (out) (The next morning.) (Emily wakes up.) Emily: '''Ah, what a night. (Emily gets up and notices Gumball on the beach.) '''Gumball: Oh, you like poetry too. Well that's wonderful Teri! (Emily grows suspicious and walks over to Gumball.) Emily: 'Hey Gumball. Who's that you got there? '''Gumball: '''Oh no, it's Emily again. Teri, I hope you know that I'll never turn you in for this girl. '''Emily: '''What?! Gumball what are you talking about? '''Gumball: '''Oh I thought you knew who Teri was. (Gumball shows Emily a doll that resembles Teri.) '''Gumball: '''Don't worry Teri, nothing could ever separate us. (Gumball starts making out with "Teri".) '(in confessional) Emily: 'Well I done it now. I started off with a nice bachelor. And now I've created a total mad man. '(out) (A crowd surrounds Emily.) Emily: 'What is it guys? '''Anton: '''Bobert found out about the vote and told us. '''Mr.Small: '''You've turned a good leader into a psychotic mad man. '''Emily: '''Well what do you want me to do? It's not like I can bring Teri back. '''Bobert: '''Well then you'll have to come up with a way. You got us into this mess. So you'll have to get us out of it if we're ever gonna start winning challenges again. '(in confessional) Emily: 'How am I supposed to do this. I'm not a conseulor. Otherwise, I wouldn't be all over the news for my infamous actions. '(out) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island